Musical Louds
by RosesWilt
Summary: Welcome to the story where every character in the Loud House gets a chapter dedicated to them - in a musical way.
1. Once Upon a Dream

**Evening everyone! I am BrickOli, and I am new to this archive! I've watched every Loud House episode to date and I'm super excited for more!**

 **What brings me here, you might ask? I have decided to write a story based around song fics! In no particular order, each loud sibling (maybe including Lily) will sing! Duets, Trios, Quartets, you name it! I'll write it!**

 **If you have any suggestions, leave them in the reviews! I'll try to do as many as I can!**

 **But as a starter, I'd like to let Lucy take the floor, just to show an example! But, she can just be the first loud kid to sing, doesn't matter. Let's have her sing "Once Upon a Dream" covered by Lana Del Rey.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy found herself alone in her bedroom. Her roommate, Lynn, was at a soccer game, and only Mom, Lori, Luan, Lana, Lola, and Lincoln attended. That left herself, Leni, Luna, Lisa, Lily and Dad home, since half of them had to take care of him. Since Leni and Luna were taking their shift, she decided to lay on her bed reading over her poems. She started singing a familiar tone to herself as she started writing another.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream..." She sung in a rather low tone. "I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam..." She sung a little louder. 

"And I know it's true, that visions are seldom what they seem..." She set her pencil and paper aside, climbing out of bed and walking to a picture of her and Lynn. "...but if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once, the way you did once, upon a dream..."

She started to swirl around the room, getting even more caught up into the moment. She vocalized to herself, now beginning to dance around the room.

"But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once, the way you did once, upon a dream!"

She exited the room in her new found pleasant mood, and slowly danced down the hall to descend down the stairs.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream." She sung, admiring two pictures of Lori and Leni on her trip down the stairs.

"I know you, that gleam in your eeeeyes is so familiar a gleam." She sung, now admiring two pictures of Luna and Luan.

"And I knooooow iiiiiit's trueee, that visions are seeeeldom whaaaat they seem." She sung louder, as she skipped down the hall, looking at pictures of Lynn, herself, and the twins. "But if Iiiii know yooou..." She started to look at a picture of Lisa, then one of Lily. "I know what you'll dooo."

"You'll love me at once, the way you did once, Upoooon aaaaa dream!" She sung loud and proud, finishing with her hands up and her legs outstretched.

She was so caught up in the moment, that she didn't even realize that everyone present in the house had heard her and were staring at her. Out of embarrassment and frustration, she ran upstairs and slammed the door, locking it behind her. She then turned off the lights, closed to curtains, and sat on her bed in the dark, rethinking everything she just did.

* * *

 **Sorry if it seems OOC, but hey, Lucy said herself that even she needs a break from the darkness. Boy, was that a surprising one!**

 **If you enjoyed this, leave suggestions in the reviews, and don't forget to like and favorite! If you flame, you'll have to answer to Lola and Lana!**


	2. The Lady Loves Me

**Well, sorry for the wait. I've been busy with both life and summer camp. So I bring you, chapter 2!**

 **FEATURING:**

 **Clyde McBride**

 **Lori Loud**

 **Lincoln Loud**

 **Bobby Santiago**

 **Whitney**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Oh, poor Clyde. Walking home after being rejected yet again by his love interest. He could imagine a perfect life with her, had she not been tied around Bobby's finger. She never even thought of showing a little kindness to Clyde. He sighed.

"She has some feelings towards me. She just doesn't know it yet..." He sighed once more. He had found himself wandering in the park, and decided to sit on the bench. It was placed by a bed of flowers. He plucked one from the ground and took a good luck at it. It reminded him of the blond beauty, an unrequited love, a bright star in a dim sky. The one who he knew he would always love.

"She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me, she loves me..." He sung to himself, as he started picking off the petals.

"The lady loves me and it shows...In spite of the way she turns up her nose..." He let out a sigh. It contained a mixture of heartbreak and lovestruck. "I'm her ideal, her heart's desire! Under that ice shes burning like fire! And it's all because she loves Bobby!" Clyde sung as he stood up and began to march along the sidewalk.

"She'd like to cuddle up to me! She's playing hard to get!" He started to think about Lori once more. "The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet!"

He then got the thought of her with Bobby, and it made him sick. "The gentleman has savoir-faire, as much as an elephant or a bear!" He kicked the dirt in fury. "I'd like to take him for a spin, back to the zoo to visit his kin! YEAH!" He was proud of himself for coming up with that sick burn. Perhaps, he could one day say it to Bobby's face.

He thought to himself and another burn came to mind. "He's got about as much appeal, as a soggy baguette" He chuckled to himself. "The lady loathes him, but he doesnt know it yet!" He crushed two bugs beneath him. "But he will soon..." he chuckled to himself.

Half way home, he started to get more diverse with life with Lori, explicitly stating his feelings more. "The lady's got a crush on me, the gentleman's crazy - obviously, the lady's dying to be kissed, the gentleman needs a psychiatrist - and fast." He started to moonwalk along the sidewalk, getting more caught up into the moment.

"I bet this is how the conversations go down on dates. Lori goes - 'Ew, kiss you? I'd rather kiss a rattlesnake, or play Russian roulette'!" Clyde gave a short laugh. "Ha ha ha ha, the lady loves me, for sure - but she doesnt know it yet." He sung, giving a cunning smile.

"Everytime she's with Bobby, she's falling fast, she's on the skids! Both of his heads are flipping their lids - dummy."

"He tells her - tonight she'll hold me in her arms, and she says - I'd rather be holding hydrogen bombs'." Clyde laughed at his brutally creative mind. He had no idea how good it felt to sing his feelings out! He never felt this GOOD! Clyde had a little thought about how Lori tells everyone at her school how she truly feels for Bobby - a not so subtle response.

"'Ugh, will someone tell this Romeo, I'm not his Juliet!'" He chucked to himself. "Mhm, the lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet."

He continued his little walk-turned-stroll, until he reached home. He discovered a note from his parents saying that they would be home by 8:00PM. Seeing it was only 5, he just ignored it and continued to sing, heading to his room in the process.

"Haha, she wants me like poison ivy, needs me like a hole in the head." He imitated a gunshot to the head, while holding up his poison ivy drawing from weeks ago.

"In my world...Everyone can see she's got it bad! Oh boy, HE'S MAD!"

He hopped on his bed, and picked up his walkie talkie. "Base Clef, this is Trouble Clef, do you copy?"

"Clyde?" Lincoln answered sleepily. "I was taking a nap...what is it?"

"Is your sister in the house at the moment?" Clyde asked in a smug tone.

"No, she left for a slumber party after school, why?"

Clyde's smile grew slightly wider. "I had a few words to say about that gentleman of hers."

"You sound different...are you feeling okay?" Lincoln said, a bit worried.

"Better than ever, Base Clef, I wanna let you know how great it feels to sing your feelings out, and I'm singing my feelings about Bobby to you."

"As weirded out as I am, I'm slightly curious. Continue."

"Gladly. The gentleman is an egotist, I'm simply aware, I'm hard to resist."

"Clyde, you're kinda freaking me out." Lincoln said, his feelings stated in sentence.

"He's one man I could learn to hate - well, I probably do hate - Say, how's about having dinner at eight?"

"Wait, are you asking me this?" Lincoln asked in slight embarrassment and confusion.

"What? No, I-" Before Clyde could finish, Lincoln had ended the chat. Clyde shrugged it off with a scoff and just continued to sing.

"Whatever, I'd rather dine with Frankenstein, in a moonlight tete-a-tete." He picked up his flip phone and texted Lori for the upteenth time.

"And I know for a fact - the lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet."

He texted her in complete courage, something he hadn't had in a while when it came to communicating with her. 'Hey sweetcheeks, I couldn't stop thinking about you and you're amazing :)'. Meanwhile, at Whitney's slumber party, Lori picked up her phone and read Clyde's text in complete disgust. "Ugh, that nerd texted me again. One second please."

'Leave me alone, you freaky little weirdo. GO TEXT LINCOLN OR SOMETHING!'

Clyde recieved her text in a matter of seconds, and rather than break down in tears, he just laughed. "Oh yes, she loves me." He sung, closing his flip-phone.

"Dig that shrinking violet!" He hopped out of bed at that moment and started dancing again. "Oh, she really loves me!"

"Here's one gal he'll never get." Whitney said, gaining a few chuckles from Lori. "Oh, you got that right."

Clyde noticed Bobby walking down the street, and an idea popped in his head. He opened the window, calling out to him. "Hey, Bobby!"

Bobby turned around, and upon realizing it was Clyde, he formed a smile. "Hey, what's up, Lil' 'Bride!" Clyde climbed out of the window and marched up to Bobby. "Where are you headed?"

"My friend, Whitney's house. Why?"

"I got something I'd like to tell you before you go." Clyde stomped in front of Bobby and started singing again. "She love, love, loves me, would you like to make a bet?"

"Sorry, what?" Bobby asked confused, giving Clyde a look of the same mood.

"I said, THE LADY LOVES ME!" Clyde yelled in a stern tone, picking up a discarded half empty water bottle and pouring it on Bobby's pants. "Aw, dude! What'd you do that for?"

Clyde smirked, and quietly walked back to his window.

"Now, the gentleman's all wet."

* * *

 **Well, that was written way different than expected, wasn't it?**

 **Leave suggestions in the reviews. Feel free to leave constructed criticism and nice reviews. However, flames will be left ignored.**

 **Have a nice day/afternoon/evening/night! :)**


	3. Fragile

**It's been five months and five days...hasn't it?**

 **I've been trying to be so strong...but I guess I'm fragile...after all...**

 **...just like Bernie and the Wolf...**

* * *

No balls bounced. No yelling or arguing occurred. No experiments. Just silence...

No one was present...

Just a 15-year-old girl.

A 15-year-old girl whose spent the last day and a half mourning a loss. A loss that caused grief to plague the home. She was most affected by the events of the past few days. If only he had just stopped and gave her time...if only she had stopped playing her music and helped.

None of this would have had to happen. No one would be hurt, no one would be sad, everything would have been normal.

She sat upwards against her pillow and clung to her acoustic guitar tight, holding it like a loving mother holding her newborn baby.

She started to play a tune, as she normally would in the moment of sadness.

"So we've come this far..." She sung ever so lightly. "Was it all...for nothing?"

"Pulled out all our cards...ready to play...them all..." She started to choke up, feeling tears swell up in her eyes.

"Built like iron, made to last through the fall..." She rolled over, hopping out of her bed and landing on her back. Letting out a slight wince, she remained there, and gave a small smirk.

"Guess we're fragile...after all..." She began singing a bit louder. "...after all..."

"And we played with fire..." She flashed back to the time where they got into a war with her siblings and wouldn't back down. "Never afraid of getting burned."

"Far from shelter...caught up in the brawl..." She looked at her right arm, eyeing the scar she received during that war. "Guess we're fragile...after all..."

She got up onto her knees and turned to the window, looking up into the sky. "After all..."

"And you were as brave as a lion and you could move mountains without getting hurt..." The tears finally ran down her cheeks. "And you were my king, standing there beside you...tall..."

She closed her eyes, and reminisced all the good memories that they had together. All those times that would forever be remembered. "Built like iron...made to last through the fall..." She gave a weak chuckle. "Guess we're fragile..."

She opened her red, puffy eyes, allowing streams of tears to flow free. "...after...all..."

* * *

 **Luna lost a friend to a car accident. He was her best friend. Now what?**

 **The next chapter is: SexyBack.**


	4. UPDATE

**UPDATE:**

 **Hey guys! I'm gravely sorry for the unbearing wait and inactivity, but I have been gravely busy do to school quickly approaching us.**

 **I know I said that Leni singing SexyBack would be the next chapter, but I've gotten a lot of inspiration that I've already started writing. You all have sent me excellent requests, and I ask for no more to be sent as I have more than enough. Do be patient, yours will be featured in a chapter soon! Thank you all for understanding and waiting, and I am terribly sorry!**

 **~Oli**


	5. Another Update

I've decided to discontinue this story [for now]. It's not from reviews or anything, I've just lost the utter will to keep writing this. I've been uninspired and it's gotten harder for me to write.


	6. Nobody's a Nobody

**No, I'm not dead. Thank god. BUT I finally have a chapter! Thanks for not being impatient and sticking by me!**

* * *

We open up to Lincoln and Clyde, standing on the front porch of the Loud Home. Lincoln is strumming a ukulele while he and Clyde look at each other in glee. They both roll (yes, literally) down the steps and up to the curve, still keeping the same cheerful smiles.

"You're my half brother and fully-fledged friend!"

"We're buddies forever from beginning to the end."

Lincoln and Clyde wrap their arms around each other. "Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me!"

"Don't have to look beside me to know that you are there!"

Lincoln and Clyde "fused" into a single being. "If two things act as one, are they still a pair?"

The duo separated, and continued to smile at each other. "Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me!"

Lincoln walked inside the living room, alongside Clyde, to find all of his sisters doing their own activities. He continued to play and smile at them all.

"I'm the sugar, you're the lemons, we're a weird lemonade. But you're the sisters that I'd never trade."

Smiling, the sisters joined him and Clyde in the sing along. They all gathered on the front lawn, huddled into a big group. "Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me!"

Lynn, Sr and Rita were dancing in the living room. "You're my right hand guy and the shoulder that I cry on."

"My brain when I'm confused, an arm to lean a while on."

They both held each other close while smiling. "Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me!"

Everyone, including The McBrides, The Santiagos, The Johnsons, Albert, Ruth, Lincoln's classmates and many others, joined in the sing along from all over Royal Woods.

"You can walk, run, swim, roll, hop, skip or flu. If we're going different ways, you're my kind of guy. Difference doesn't matter, if nobody's the same."

Lisa then jumped up in front of everyone. "There is no two clouds alike in the great big sky."

Lori stepped up. "You can be a teen."

Then Leni. "A fashionista."

Then Luna. "A musician."

Then Luan. "A comedienne."

Then Lynn. "An athlete."

Then Lincoln. "A man with the plan."

He then wrapped his arm around Lucy, the emo still holding a smirk. "Or have a great sister who may always seem deadpan."

Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily then came into view, holding onto each other and swaying. "Nobody's a nobody and everybody's weird like-"

"-Little ol' me." Cristina sung, in a maximum prison miles away.

Cut to Ms. Johnson feeding Francis the tarantula. "If you're made of pure good!"

Then to the sun in the sky. "Or a flaming gas ball."

Clyde then popped up with Lincoln. "You still won't be as weird as a robot kid!"

"Or a bunch of zombies at the mall!"

Flip then came into camera view, cleaning his counter top. "Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me. OH, and don't forget to buy a flippie!" He held up a flippie.

Cut to Lori and Bobby sitting on a bench at the park, holding hands and gazing into each others eyes. "Your age doesn't matter, it's only skin deep."

"And when I'm around you, Lori, my heart skips a beat." The duo then shared a kiss. Cue Clyde growling at the scene while watching from a tree.

The Loud family and Clyde were once again reunited, and still singing with big smiles on their faces. "Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me!"

Lincoln was now with Ronnie Anne, floating with her in outer space. They were holding hands and smiling at each other. "So don't be afraid to come out of your shell too."

"There's always a lame-o out there to love the real you." Lincoln then spun her around and they shared a passionate kiss.

Cut to the McBrides standing in their front yard, now with their son Clyde. "Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me!"

Everyone started to sing once more. "You can walk, run, swim, roll, hop, skip, or fly. If you're going different ways, you're my kind of guy. Difference doesn't matter, if nobody's the same."

Cue Albert, Rita, Aunt Ruth, and Aunt Shirley, singing like a barbershop quartet. "A space for every star in the great big sky!"

Albert, along with the other seniors, were now singing together back at Sunset Canyon, standing behind Sue, who was tied up in a chair with a bandanna over her mouth to keep her from interfering. Although, she was struggling. "Do Do Do-Do Do Do-Do Do Do-Do-Do!"

The Loud siblings were doing the same, with Luna holding Charles, Luan holding Cliff, Lori with Walt on her finger and Lily with Geo. "Do Do Do-Do Do Do-Do Do Do-Do-Do!"

Everybody was no reunited in front of the Loud Home, swaying in rhythm, while Lincoln and Clyde stood in front. Yes, Lincoln was still strumming. "Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me."

"Weird like you and me." Coming to a final strum, everybody stopped swaying and just kept smiling and staring.

The camera then cut to static, with Saxophone Chihuahua ending the video.


End file.
